Wings of bats
by PrincesLexi
Summary: Blood so sweet, Smile so innocent, wings of pearly white.. That is her.. He is darkness, seductive evil in all. He wants to control her. Mature content.. Future lemons.. Mature..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so for a long time I've wanted to write this I just never knew how to start it, but lately it's been screaming to get out.**

** Damon has always been one of those characters I want to play with, but I've always held back for my own reasons. Now I won't. It will contain a bit of mature content.**

**I own nothing I'm just playing with the characters.**

"Pearl, I'd like to see you after class." I eye roll as professor Montgomery once again tells me to stay after class. I knew I'd been slacking, but when

you work as much as I do School comes second. I walked up to his desk and looked at him with my aqua eyes. "Yes Professor Montgomery? You

wanted to see me?" He sighs and motions for me to sit down then he says "Pearl. Miss. Arganescue , I'm worried you've missed a lot of classes, but

you can not continue like this. The loss of your father and mother has been a great loss." Then he runs his hand through his dirty blond curls as he

continues. "Pearl the faculty is trying to understand you have been through a lot losing both parents. They were a big part of our college maybe you

should take a break drop out or defer for a year. I'm not saying this as your professor, but as a family friend." Then he reached over and took my

hand. "Pearl, you need to grieve not keep going like nothing happened." I pull my hand away from him I look down and mutter "Thank you Professor

I'll take your advice into consideration. Now I must go or I will be late to work." I get up and leave before he can say anything else fighting the tears

that always arise when my parents are mentioned. I'm running down the corridor my heals make a tack-tack sound I don't notice a guy walking out

of a classroom I run into him and drop all my books. Not bothering to look at him I bend down to pick up my books mumbling "Sorry, Sir." He doesn't

say anything I just feel his glare on me. _Great Pearl you've ruined this guys day. _I hug my books and run before he can say anything.

Getting to the Photo shoot I sigh and run my fingers through my corn silk hair first a photo shoot then I have to get to the fashion show to

walk on the runway. I put on my 'outfit' for today's shoot its nothing much a small red thong and a matching red push up bra. Sighing softly I pull on

my robe and walk to the Photographer and my manager/agent Josh smirks at me if he wasn't gay and a god at what he does. "Hey P, how is my

lovely star Angel today?" I shook my head at him and made the we'll talk later sign. I posed for my pictures like always they comment on my skin tone

how its golden tone looks natural and what kind of tanning oil I use? They never believe when I tell them it's my natural skin tone, so I tell them that

it's not from a bottle that I just love the sun. I sigh as I go change and Josh say's "Come on P I'll drive you to the show we need to talk anyways

right?" I nod in agreement. Pulling on my civilian clothes and dropping in the seat I start talking as soon as the engine is on and Josh is listening

"Andrew Montgomery might have told me to drop out of school today, because I wasn't 'functioning' to my potential. What a tool! Then he touched

me! Can you believe that? He had the audacity to try to hold my hand. Uhg If my father had been alive he would have never even spoken to me in

that way. I might just stop going to his class or something." I hear Josh laugh and say "I told you that old stud wanted in your panties! Now that

daddy A is out of the picture he's making a move Sister! Well I wanted to talk to you about that a little birdy told me one of the models chosen to go

to Paris has a bun in the oven so she will not be able to go. So they asked if my star Angel could go in her place they love your long legs and blonde

hair not to mention your crazy aqua eyes. Please say yes?" I turned to look at him and his chocolate brown eye were melting begging me to allow

him the chance to say one of his girls was in the Paris shows. I sigh and smile "Okay I'll go, but I hope it's not soon." Josh smirks and pulls into his

parking spot he kisses my cheek and runs to open my door. He smiles and says "Princess you won't regret it now hurry there's a few owners here

today. Be a good girl and sell everything they put on that body now."

I smile and walk in I'm handed a few dresses they put me in a light blue dress that will go with my eyes. Slipping into my silver stiletto heels I go into cat walk doing

what I normally do as I turn I feel someone's eyes on me the stare leaves a chill on my back. I want to turn and see who it is but that is not done. As I walk in I hear a

few of the girls commenting that there is a hot guy here and he doesn't look gay. I eye roll as I change into my next outfit as one of the girl says "Hey Pearl when was

the last time you had a mind blowing orgasm?" I raise my brow they all know I gave up on sex a long time ago and that I've never had that mind blowing orgasm they

all say they've had.

I pull on my dress and the other change of shoes. I answer "Never now I have to get out there." Walking I look at the crowd for the

first time and see these hard angry sapphires glaring right at me the same ones I ran into at school. I turn and rush off stage. Then I hear a voice as

I get into the changing room angry and cold "Who was that girl that just ran off stage? Joshua tell me who she is." Something in that voice makes my

blood run cold.

**{Gasp.} Who could it be?**

**I don't know if I should continue or just stop there.. Leave some love**

- **A.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun Dun … Chapter 2…Well here it is. Sorry for the delay school and my life seem to be getting in the way of my writing. **

**I own nothing…You know the drill.**

_ Then I hear a voice as I get into the changing room angry and cold "Who was that girl that just ran off stage? Joshua tell me who she is." Something in _

_that voice makes my blood run cold._

…..

Who was that I heard Joshua stutter out "No one Mr. Salvatore, She's new nobody of importance no need to trouble yourself with her." What? Why

was Josh lying to this guy? I stepped out of the dressing room and the guy looked right at me, but all I could see where those sapphires burning into

me with such a chill and something powerful like hatred. I swing my golden tresses behind my shoulder and look at Josh saying in an icy tone "Is

there a problem Josh?" Josh gives me a look close to pain and pity as he says "No Pearl, but I would like to introduce you to Mr. Salvatore his family

has been part of our business since the very beginning. Mr. Salvatore this is Pearl one of our promising models. One of the ones that will be

representing us in the Paris shows." I nod at Josh and turn to really look at Mr. Salvatore and I can't help but gasp at what I see this is no man but

something more. I had always laughed when my parents told me that Mythical Anthropology wasn't as Mythical as people believed it was that there

where real monsters out there. Wolves hunting little red riding hood, but in the version I was told the wolf corrupted little red riding hood. He looked

like what my father would call the angel of destruction: cold blue eyes that pierced through the soul of mortals, a chill around him and a smell of life at

the brink of death. Shaking my head I think 'What the hell Pearl? Since when do you act like a guy has anything to do with that Mythology crap. You

are a woman of the twentieth century not a girl from the olden times that hid from a man.' I offer him one of the fake smiles I reserve for the runway

extending my hand raising a brow speaking in one of my most professional tones "Mr. Salvatore a pleasure, are you enjoying the show?" but when

he leans down to kiss my hand I find myself confused at this old world gesture. It wasn't just that he did that, but when his lips touched my skin I got

a chill then I swear he took a whiff of my skin. Then in a rich velvety voice he said "Damon, Call me Damon and I shall call you Pearl or do you prefer

Perla?" I flinch at his pronounced Italian accent, but my father would call me Perla in Spanish. I smile and shake my head "No Pearl is just fine if you

will excuse me I'm needed on the cat walk." I turn around and walk away hearing Damon tell Josh "I want you to bring her over to my home Joshua

and don't worry I'll bring this one back alive." I shiver as I hit the cat walk once again.

Josh was waiting for me when I finished and I looked at him and first he starts "Pearl I'm so so sorry.. I have to take you, but he promised

you'll come back its more than I can say for the last girls. Did you know him? He looked like he wanted to snap your neck." I look down at my stilettos

I wore today and sigh as I go "I bumped into him at school and dropped all my books, but what does he do? What is he?" I look at Josh giving him

what my dad called my angelic look when I would tilt my head my golden curls falling and my aqua eyes going liquid. I hear Josh groan as we pull up

to what looks like a boarding house as he says "I can't tell you what he is or he'll kill me, but do as he says and please, please behave be a good girl

and it'll be over faster." Then he pushes me out of the car and I shiver against the cold feeling like a prize cow being brought to the slaughter house.

I get to the door I knock as I knock on the cool wood door I ask myself 'Why am I doing this why don't I just turn around and run the other way?

Nobody is forcing me to do this,' but as I'm turning to leave the door opens and there he is.. my own personal angel of destruction. He smirks and it

makes my heart beat faster the adrenaline in my body starts releasing as my fight or flight instinct starts to kick in. He says in that velvety voice

"Come in Pearl or you'll catch a chill. Joshua would be unhappy with me if I returned you ill. Now stop being frightened I can smell the adrenaline.

NOW INSIDE." I stumble inside and then turn and ask in a shaky voice " Why me? Why not any of the others? What do you want from me?" I feel him

wrap one of my blonde curls on his finger as he whispers in my ear "What you really want. To be owned to be desired to belong to someone and to

be taken care of. Maybe even loved those aqua eyes hold pain and destruction. You have a smell that radiates sweetness and innocence everything

I'm not. You'll be my new play toy until I get bored of you."I bite my lip and then he looks at me speaking again "Tell me your full name girl." I look up

at him defiance radiating through me as I speak " Pearl, Pearl Arganescue ." I look at him as the name registers across his fetures he asks "Doctors

Rechael and Jared Arganescue's child?" I was so use to this and the look of pity that I thought I saw in his eyes for a split second. I nod "Yes they

where my parents before they were murdered." He looks at me and smirks as he says "the police said it was an accident not a murdering." I eye roll

as I growl at him "Because they didn't know my father he would never drive that fast on an icy patch and an accident that only resulted in ripped our

throats and there was no blood left in their body's. It wasn't an FN accident." He just looks at me and smirks "Maybe you aren't as blonde and

airheaded as all the other models."

**Her parents big mystery huh?**

**What happened to the other girls that never went back?**

**-A.C.**


End file.
